


One Night at the Pub

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo 2015 [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percival meets a pretty brunette</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night at the Pub

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
**Title:** One Night at the Pub  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Percival/Elaine  
**Word Count:** 435  
**Trope:** No strings attached/One night stand  
**Summary:** Percival meets a pretty brunette  
**Warnings:** none  
**Written for Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo**

 

The pub was dark and smokey and some bloke was buying round after round. That was how it started. That was not how it ended, however.

Percival had drank several pints by the time he saw the pretty brunette smiling at him. He went over to say hello. That was his first lapse in judgment. 

That was when the snogging started. She didn't even tell him her name first. Percival and the pretty brunette started to get a little frisky right there at the bar in front of everyone. 

The pretty brunette pulled him into the ladies room and locked the door. She shoved him into a stall and had his pants down around his knees before he could protest. 

It was obvious she had done that sort of thing before. She knew just what to do to make him forget his name. He forgot more than his name. He forgot the whole english language. 

Percival wasn't thinking clearly. He was just going with the flow. He wasn't even sure how long they had been in the ladies room until he came stumbling out and the lights were on and everyone was gone. 

The proprietor laughed when Percival came out. He had witnessed Percival and the pretty brunette disappear into the loo. He put a cup of coffee in front of him and called him a taxi. 

Percival finally made it home and fell face first on his bed when he got to his flat. He was so exhausted that he didn't move until late in the afternoon. 

Percival woke up and went to shower. When he took off his shirt he was covered in lipstick and love bites. He found more when he took off his pants. 

He grinned and wondered if he would ever see her again. Then he realized she had never told him her name. He sighed and got cleaned up. 

Percival was sitting on the sofa watching a football match when he heard a knock at the door. 

Percival wasn't expecting anyone so he was surprised to see Gwaine. 

"Hi mate." Gwaine grinned. "My sister just got into town and I thought I would take her around to meet everyone." 

"Yeah. I'd love to meet her." Percival grinned. 

Gwaine moved to the side and there stood the pretty brunette. "Percy, this is my sister." 

She smiled and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Percy. Right? I'm Elaine."

"Hi Elaine." Percy grinned and took her hand to kiss it. 

Gwaine gave them a curious look. His face changed when something unthinkable hit him. "Ah Elaine! No! Not him too!"


End file.
